


To The Death (Epilogue)

by Dontfloatthe100



Category: The Pinkertons (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontfloatthe100/pseuds/Dontfloatthe100
Summary: I'm writing season 2 myself. Also fuck the person who decided to cancelled this gift of a show





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing season 2 myself. Also fuck the person who decided to cancelled this gift of a show

Kate bounced in her saddle as she urged her horse to go faster. She could see Will and Jesse facing each other, then turning around and walking in opposite directions. She had to stop this. She couldn't let Will die at the hands of this man.

"Will!" Kate called out, "Will, stop this!"

Both Will and Jesse turned to face her as she maneuvered her way through the forest. She finally reached their little clearing. 

"Will, please. You can't do this, you'll die. I can tell everyone that I stopped it. Tell them that I jumped in the middle and neither of you would shoot a lady. Just please, don't do this."

"Kate, I have to," he replied, glancing up at her. Although the stare he gave Jesse was emotionless, he looked at Kate with fear and anticipation and regret. And maybe acceptance too. He knew he was going to die. 

They both drew their guns. She could see Will's hand shaking. There was no countdown like in the duels of old. No seconds, no negotiations. Just shots. 

As if in slow motion, Kate could see the guns going off. Her horse, startled by the noise, reared up and Kate tumbled off into the snow. She rolled a little and got back up as quickly as she could. She stumbled over to Will, who lay on the ground. She didn't know the fate of Jesse, nor did she care. Will, her partner, her friend, her family, was more important.

"Will!" she yelled, finally reaching him. She could see a large spot of blood seeping through his shirt, meaning the bullet had struck his lower abdomen. She checked his pulse. Weak but still there. His breathing was shallow. She quickly opened up his waistcoat and shirt and removed a handkerchief from her pocket. She applied pressure to the wound. 

"Will, you need to wake up! Wake up, Will!" Kate said as  she looked down at the ground below him. No blood seeping out and staining the pure white snow. No exit wound. This was bad.

"Somebody! Anybody, help us!" Kate yelled, her voice echoing through the sparse forest. 

"Kate..." Will groaned.

"Will, thank God you're awake! You have to stay with me, okay? You can't leave me!"

"Hmmm... I'm tired, Kate," he said, eyes drooping.

"No, no, no. You can't go to sleep, Will. You have to fight! Do you hear me? You have to fight!" 

He listened to her, as usual, and tried to keep his eyes from drooping. "Kate, tell me a story," he said, trying to distract himself from the searing pain in his abdomen.

"Ok, Will. Ok," Kate took a breath, "There once was a woman, and she... she went where only men had gone before. She was the first of her kind. There she found a husband, but she betrayed him and... she lost him. She was lonely, Will. She was so lonely and closed off and scared of ever falling in love again. But then, this man walks right into her life. And he's charming and cocky and inexperienced, but his heart is always in the right place and he has sound morals. And they work together. They fight together. They save each other. And they become friends. And the woman, she realizes that she's doing the exact thing she always feared, she's opening up. She's falling in love. And she's so scared, Will. She's scared to ruin everything, she's scared to lose what she worked so hard to gain. But most of all, she's scared that she'll lose him. Don't you understand? I can't lose you, Will. I can't lose you."

Will lifted a shaking hand to her cheek. "I love you, too. You know that, right?" She nodded, tears sliding down her cheeks. Kate looked out into the woods and noticed a horse moving quickly with someone astride it. They looked about 200 yards away.

"Over here! Please help us!" she called. The rider turned towards them. He dug his spurs into the horse's side and galloped over. The man hopped off his horse, his fur coat dusted with snow. She knew this man, he was her family too.

"Allan," she said, "Please, he was shot. I can't move him alone." 

Allan nodded and with her help they lifted Will and moved him onto Allan's horse. Kate lifted herself up onto the saddle. She positioned Will so that he sat facing her and was able to lean against her and not fall off.

"Go! Take him to the doctor!" Allan yelled. She nodded and kicked her horse. She took her reigns with one hand and used the other to hold Will close to her chest, his head resting on her shoulder. 

"You need to stay awake, Will. We're almost to town," she whispered to him. He mumbled incoherently against her collarbone. 

Finally, they reached town square. "Someone get the doctor! Please, Will's been shot!" 

The townspeople rushed about as one young boy ran to get the surgeon. Analee rushed out of the saloon and gasped in shock, before rushing to Kate. Together, they got Will off the horse as the surgeon and two other men ran towards them carrying a stretcher. Will groaned as they moved him onto it and lifted him up. The men then rushed Will off to the hospital, with Kate and Annalee close behind them. As they reached the doors to the hospital, the men went in and one man stayed behind to close the doors, shutting the two women out.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I reckon you better let us in!" Annalee agreed.

"Sorry, only family allowed," he said, "you can visit him afterwards." He looked regretful, like he wanted to let them in.

Anger flared up in the pit of Kate's stomach. She had to think quickly, she needed to be there.

"I'm his fiancé," she said, "and this is his sister!"

The man looked thoughtful for a moment, before opening the doors to let them in. Kate wasn't sure whether he really believed her or he just wanted to. She honestly couldn't care less. They rushed past him and turned the corner into the room designated for surgeries. One of the men, the one who wasn't operating, took notice of them immediately and ordered them to stand against the wall and keep quiet. She watched the man do his work, using forceps to try and grab hold of the bullet. Judging by the fact that his wound didn't bleed too much, the bullet didn't hit a major artery. That was good, great even. 

After a few minutes, the man removed the forceps and the bullet along with them. He quickly sterilized a needle and thread with alcohol and started to stitch up the wound. When they were done, the wound was wrapped in a bandage. Will was knocked out, which she was grateful for now. That way he couldn't feel much of the pain. 

The doctor finished up and moved Will onto another bed, which they wheeled down the hallway to the main common area. Annalee and Kate followed behind. They wheeled the bed to its place in the row and stopped it. Will shifted in his sleep. 

The doctor turned to them. "The surgery went well. We were able to remove the bullet without too much complication. But the risk of infection is still high. We will have to watch him vigilantly and change his dressings often."

Kate and Annalee nodded. Annalee pulled the doctor aside to ask him more questions as Kate pulled up a chair and sat at Will's bedside. She took her hand in his and clasped it tightly. With her other hand she brushed the stray hairs away from his forehead. Annalee observed the scene with a sad smile, having just finished her conversation with the doctor. Annalee noticed Kate's hands and dress were caked with blood and her face was streaked with dirt. Annalee approached her and lay a careful hand on her shoulder. Kate looked up at her.

"Kate, you're a mess. You need to go home and clean up and get some food in you." 

"No," Kate said, shaking her head, "No, I can't leave him. What if he wakes up while I'm not here. What if he-" 

Annalee shook her head. "He won't, alright. The doctors fixed him up real good, and if he wakes up, I'll send someone over to get you."

"I-"

"No, Kate. Go home."

Kate looked like she was about to argue further, but she conceded. She stood and brushed her skirt off. She looked at Will a moment, eyes soft, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He stirred and mumbled something, but then went silent, his breathing even and slow. 

Kate turned to Annalee and gave her a short hug. "Thank you," Kate whispered in her ear, and Annalee nodded. 

"Go on home, we'll see you soon."

Kate walked out of the room and down the hallway to the door. She took a deep breath and opened it. The cool air felt refreshing on her skin. The people in the square stopped and looked at her, eyes questioning. One little boy, the same boy who ran and got the doctor earlier, walked up to her and tugged on her skirt.

"Ma'am, is Mr. Will gonna be alright?" 

Kate knelt down so she was level with him and patted his head. "He's alive. That's all that matters right now. He's alive."

The boy let out a sigh of relief and scampered off. Kate stood up and looked out to the crowd.

"Will survived the surgery," she spoke loudly to the crowd who listened intently, "The risk of infection is still high, but it looks like he'll pull through." They looked relieved and went back to their business as Kate walked off in the direction of her home. 

When she reached her humble farmhouse, she climbed that stairs up to the door and opened it. It smelled like home; wood fires and sherry and soap and ink. It comforted her for a moment.

She looked around the dining room, eyes settling on her and Will's chairs at the table. Since when had that chair become Will's? She shook her head, answering her own question. Since you had fell in love, you idoit. 

Kate walked to her simple bedroom. The chair that Jesse had sat in only hours earlier sit sat facing her bed. She shuddered and moved it to the wall. There, she noticed her mirror leaning against the wall. She stared at her reflection. Her coat and dress were covered in blood and her cheeks were streaked with it. She lifted a shaking hand to her face as a sob got caught in her throat. Tears welled in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks as she rubbed at the dried blood on her cheeks. She haphazardly removed her clothes, pulling off a few buttons in the process. She was sobbing uncontrollably now, body shaking with the force of it. When she was only in her underclothes she sat on the bed and put her head in her hands.

How could I let this happen, she thought to herself. He could've died. He still might. 

She couldn't help but think that she could've done more. She could've shot Jesse herself or handcuffed Will to a pole or knocked him out or something. But she had to listen to Will, for once in her life. And she knew what Will would say to her now. He would tell her that it wasn't her fault, that she knew she couldn't have stopped him. He was an expert in comforting her, in relieving her guilt. She learned that when she first told him about her husband. He had never blamed her, never made her feel more guilty. And he had understood her feelings towards him, and he didn't berate her for falling in love with the enemy. She didn't think she could ever express to him how grateful she was for that. 

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and wiped her tears on the sleeve of her undershirt. She went to her armoire and picked out a new dress, similar to the last one, but a navy blue. She slipped it on and took the hairpins out of her hair, letting it fall loose around her shoulders. She picked up a brush from her bedside table and ran it through her hair. When she was satisfied, she left the room and got her spare coat from the closet. With one last look at her house, she opened the door and walked outside. She felt better now, calmer. 

She made her way to the hospital. She was bombarded by sympathetic looks by people on the street. Anyone who lived in Kansas City more than a week knew about the two Pinkerton agents and how close they were. To almost loose a partner, a friend, is a pain almost unimaginable, but in these times, familiar to most. 

Kate walked up to the doors of the hospital and entered. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever. She made her way to the door at the end of the hall and opened it. She walked to Will's bed, seeing Annalee sitting beside it. Annalee looked up, noticing Kate's entrance.

"Anything?" Kate asked.

"No. Nothing," Annalee replied. Kate nodded and pulled up a chair next to Annalee. They sat in silence for a moment, before Annalee turned to her.

"Kate, I... I'm sorry this happened to you. I know how much you care for Will."

"He's my... he's my family. And he's yours too, you know? He loves you a lot," Kate replied.

Annalee took Kate's hand and Kate smiled gratefully. They both turned back to Will, watching the rise and fall of his chest.

×/×

It had been hours since Will had first arrived at the hospital. Allan had sat by his son for a while, bringing her the news that Jesse was, in fact, dead. Will was a good shot, it seemed. Annalee had brought her food from the Dubois where she had put Miyo in charge. Kate ate as much as she could, but ended up not making much of a dent. The sun slipped beneath the horizon, and Annalee went home. She knew very well that Kate wouldn't leave his side, so she didn't try to convince her. Annalee knew a girl in love when she saw one, and they weren't beings to be trifled with. She left Kate with a pat on the arm and advice to get some sleep.

Kate's eyes started to droop as the night went on. She was so determined to stay awake, to be there when Will finally woke up, but she was starting to feel the excitement of that day weighing on her. Despite her best efforts, she found herself slumped over, head laying on her arms, resting on the edge of Will's bed. She dreamed of nothing at all.

×/×

Will woke up at around 2 am. His eyes fluttered open and he let out a little groan. He didn't recognize the room he was in, and he could feel panic start to creep up in his throat. His inner detective quickly took over as he scanned the room. There were beds all lined up in rows, each with a bedside table. On the tables there were bottles with labels that Will couldn't read from where he sat. Will attempted to sit up, intending to walk over to them, but was stopped by a stabbing pain in his abdomen. He peeled back the blankets and stared at his stomach, all wrapped up and bandaged. 

It all came back to him. Jesse, the duel, Kate, the hospital. That's where I am now, Will thought. Just then, he heard the sound of breathing. He turned to face the left side of his bed and looked down.

Kate was fast asleep, head resting on her arms. Her hair was in disarray and Will was sure her back would get stiff from that position, but she still looked beautiful to him. She remembered what she had said to him earlier, he didn't think he would ever forget it. She said that she loved him, indirectly, but she still said it. And he had returned it. He hadn't been lying. 

He lifts a hand and runs his fingers through her hair. It was soft and a tad tangled. Kate stirred and her eyes fluttered open as she felt him do that. Her head shot up and he retracted his hand quickly. Her eyes became full of tears again as she took him in.

"Will," she said, voice watery.

"Hey, Kate," he croaked.

Kate smiled as tears slipped down her cheeks. Will raised hand to her face and wiped them away. 

Kate shook her head. "I fell in love with an idiot," she said to herself.

"What do you m-"

"You know damn well what I mean, William Pinkerton! What were you thinking, getting into a duel with a sharpshooter? You could've been killed!"

"I-"

"And another thing, did you even think about how this would affect your father? He would've been devastated! You know he would've thrown himself into his work. And Annalee, she would've been crushed! And what about me, Will? I already lost my husband, I can't... I can't lose you, too."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm still here," he soothed.

"I know, thank God, I just... just don't take crazy risks like that again. We're a team, we do things together. Don't think that you have to solve every problem on your own." 

"Ok. Ok, I promise," he said as he tucked her hair behind her ear. She smiled at him, satisfied. They would have more to talk about later, more things to negotiate, but she was content. Will was alive and nothing else mattered to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao why did I write another one. Here you go guys have fun. Also write more fics I'm like the only one here it's lonely

Kate felt the early morning sun dancing on her skin, filtered in through the windows of the hospital. Kate's eyes fluttered open, and she let out a yawn. Her first instinct was to check Will, who was still sleeping. Despite all of the sleep he had gotten after his surgery, he still needed more rest and time to heal. 

Kate thought back on their conversation the night before. She had been so relieved that he had woken up, but also so angry at his recklessness. Will had grown so much since she had first met him, he had become a better detective and a better man. She couldn't have called him a reckless man for a long time. Kate had to correct herself. Will hadn't been reckless, he had been selfless. Too selfless, in her opinion. Of course he would sacrifice himself for the town, especially if he couldn't see another way out. Kate too often made the mistake of not giving Will enough credit. 

Will was on his back, covers pulled up to his chest. He looked peaceful, like someone who hadn't just been shot 12 hours earlier. The sunlight didn't seem to be bothering Will at all. Good, Kate thought, let him sleep. 

Kate hadn't had time to dwell on the implications of her confession earlier that day, and his response, until then. In all honestly, Kate hadn't really realized that she loved him until Will was close to death. She hadn't put together all of the little clues, all of the pieces of evidence. It made sense to her, finally, in that moment. Is that why she always felt so at ease with him? Is that why she told him about her husband? Is that why she let myself relax and smile when she was near him? Kate was a detective, she should've realized.

But Will, the same Will who earlier had said that a relationship between two Pinkerton agents would never work out, had returned her sentiments. And in lieu of the overwhelming evidence that supported his claim, she was inclined to believe him. How did they land themselves in this situation, Kate wondered to herself.

"You're thinking too much," Will mumbled, eyes still closed. 

Kate was shaken from her thoughts. "What?" 

"It's too early to be deep in thought," he replied, eyes now open and trained on her.

"Well, some of us have the necessary brain capacity to support complex thought at all hours of the day," she quipped, and Will chuckled.

"Touché," Will said, and slowly sat up in bed. The pain showing on his face did not go unnoticed by Kate, who put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, you shouldn't be straining yourself. You'll rip your stitches."

"I'm fine," Will grunted, before relaxing as he finally sat upright. Kate shook her head dissaprovingly, remembering what the doctor told her. In fact, it was probably time to get him.

"Speaking of stitches, I should go get the doctor. He needs to check them and redress your wound. I'll be right back," Kate said, and stood up. Her neck and back were stiff from the chair, but she ignored it. Will watched her as she left the room in search of the doctor. 

×/×

The doctor checked over Will's stitches, applying alcohol to the area to stop infection. The doctor said it looked good, that Will was on a good track, then left to tend to his other patients. The assessment served to quell Kate's fears. She knew that just because Will was awake didn't mean that he would live. 

Will, reading her expression, placed his hand on hers. "Hey, I'm fine. I'll be fine."

She nodded her head, not fully believing him. This seemed to placate him a bit, but his hand still rested on hers, warming it. In a small burst of courage, she took his hand and clasped it tightly. He squeezed her hand and smiled his private smile at her, the one that she only got to see once in a while. Kate smiled back,  and in a split second, she made a decision. They needed to talk. 

"Hey, you know we have to talk about yesterday at some point, right? It doesn't have to be right now, of course. Just..."

Will nodded, he knew what she meant. He sat up a little straighter in bed. "I have nothing else to do."

Kate took a breath. "Ok, how... how long have you known?"

"I don't know, a few weeks. You?"

"I didn't realize it until..." Will nodded his understanding. 

"But you said earlier that a relationship between two Pinkerton agents would never work out," Will pointed out. 

"And you agreed with me," Kate argued. 

"Yeah, I guess I did," Will conceded.

"Did? As in past tense?" Kate asked, trying to keep from sounding too hopeful.

Will let out a laugh. "I guess I figure that if anyone could make it work, it would be us."

Kate smiled and squeezed his hand. "Yeah, I think you're right."

A thought struck Kate. "What about your father?" Kate asked. Will's expression darkened slightly, making Kate think she said the wrong thing. 

"What about him?"

"What's he going to say about this whole thing? I mean, I don't know if he has a no fraternization rule or not."

"No offense, Kate, but I couldn't care less what my father thinks right now," Will said, his voice sharp. Kate ran her thumb over his knuckles, calming him. 

"Hey, it's OK. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, alright?" Will's face softened and he nodded. 

"You're right, I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's OK to be upset with your father, he's a hard man to get along with," Kate said.

"Yeah, he is," Will agreed, knowing that Kate understood how he felt. His father had betrayed both of their trust at some point. 

"So how's this gonna work?" Kate asked nervously. 

"I don't know, I mean, it's different. New."

Kate knew he was right. It was new. But then again, Kate and Will were used to being the first of their kind. She had been the first female agent, they had been the first female/male partnership. 

"We'll figure it out," she said, "We always do."

Will nodded in agreement and smiled widely. He still couldn't believe that he was alive, let alone loved by Kate. He knew that there would be troubles ahead. His recovery, his father, this new thing that him and Kate have entered into. Despite all of this, Will couldn't find it in himself to be afraid. There are much worse things in this world to fear.


End file.
